


That Midnight Sky: Between The Lines

by AdrianBlack



Series: Between the Lines [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Companion Piece, Dorks in Love, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Realistic First Time Together, Rimming, Spanking, please read That Midnight Sky by zukkababey first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianBlack/pseuds/AdrianBlack
Summary: “Is this okay?” Sokka asks as he slides the burgundy cloth up to his chest.Zuko nods.  His voice seems to be stuck in his throat, but he helps Sokka pull his head and arms free from the tight fitting turtleneck.Before the shirt even hits the floor, Sokka’s pressing his mouth to his chest, kissing and licking and nibbling.  He’s thrown back to that Halloween night.  The glint of a medallion against Zuko’s pale skin and his past-self sends him a high-five through the space-time continuum.***When two oblivious idiots (who don't realize the other feels the exact same way they do) FINALLY get together.All over a package of Oreos.(Zuko's so sentimental)It's a fanfic inspired by another fanfic!  Super meta, I know.A smutty "Between the Lines" addition to Chapter 10 of zukkababey's absolutely stunning piece, That Midnight Sky.Please read at least through that chapter before reading this!I suppose you don't *have* to read that first, it could be read as a stand-alone, but it'll just hit you differently if you read the story that inspired this.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), background Aang/Katara
Series: Between the Lines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128148
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	That Midnight Sky: Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zukkababey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukkababey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Midnight Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167479) by [zukkababey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukkababey/pseuds/zukkababey). 



> Many special thanks to haley625 for giving this a look over and her stamp of approval. I'm seriously star-struck that you even gave this the time of day. Thank you so much! <3
> 
> *Italicized portions at the beginning and in the middle are the actual text from the end of Chapter 10*

_Zuko’s been able to stop himself from reaching out for Sokka before, countless times. But Zuko can’t anymore. He doesn’t_ want _to._

_He tosses the Oreos to the side and leans forward, snagging Sokka’s wrist and yanking him closer. Sokka stumbles slightly, catching himself with a hand on Zuko’s thigh. He seems to slot easily between Zuko’s knees, like he was made to fit there. He looks at Zuko with wide eyes._

_“Zuko,” he whispers, wide eyes staring straight into Zuko’s. Zuko doesn’t miss the way Sokka’s gaze flickers down to Zuko’s lips, almost as if he too is realizing_ just _how close they are. “What-”_

_Zuko remembers what Sokka asked him in a hazy nightclub all those weeks ago, and decides he should extend him the same courtesy. “Can I kiss you?”_

_Sokka’s jaw sags slightly, lips parting. For a moment, neither of them move, neither of them breathe, the weight of Zuko’s heart has never beat this hard in his life, he’s sure of it._

_The silence seems to drag on for several long, tortuous hours, but Zuko figures it’s only been a few seconds. Slowly, Sokka’s hand comes up to cup Zuko’s jaw, gaze never leaving Zuko’s. His fingers are cold where they brush the side of his neck._

_Zuko thinks he’s about to get turned down in the nicest way possible - leave it to Sokka to be nice about rejecting him - but then Sokka is leaning closer, and closer, and_ closer _. Their lips brush in a barely there kiss, and Zuko can feel Sokka’s warm breath puff against his cheek._

_Fuck it. If they’re going to do this, they’re going to do it right._

_Zuko presses forward, tilting his head ever so slightly and catching Sokka’s lips with his._

_With a soft groan, Sokka kisses Zuko hard, arm wrapping around Zuko’s lower back and hauling him closer. Zuko’s hands fly up to hold Sokka’s face, fingers reaching further behind to pull the hair tie loose from Sokka’s hair._

_Zuko runs a hand through the strands and can’t help himself from murmuring, “I love your hair when it’s down.”_

_Sokka pulls back slightly to say, “I love your hair, period.” He leans in again like he can’t help himself, lips warm and smooth against Zuko’s own. Zuko feels the pads of Sokka’s fingers raking through his hair, as if to prove his earlier statement true._

_It isn’t their first kiss - Zuko remembers all too well their kiss in the club. And it seems that Sokka hasn’t forgotten either, because he’s pulling out all the stops, hitting all of Zuko’s proverbial buttons dead on, even ones that Zuko didn’t even know he_ had _. Sokka is doing everything in his power to leave Zuko a shuddering, boneless mess on his kitchen counter._

_“I miss the fangs,” Sokka murmurs, and Zuko almost has a heart attack._

_“Sokka,” Zuko moans, tipping his head back to catch his breath._

_Sokka takes that as a personal invitation, not that Zuko’s complaining. He starts pressing kisses down the length of Zuko’s throat, and Zuko hopes that Sokka can’t feel the intense flutter of his heartbeat as he bites down on his pulse point. It’s frankly embarrassing how riled up Sokka has gotten him._

_“God, I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you in the restaurant,” Sokka breathes between kisses. “This_ outfit _, your_ nails _, god, Zuko, it’s like you’re trying to_ kill _me.”_

I’ve been wanting to do this since October _, Zuko thinks, and he thanks the gods above for giving him the strength not to say it out loud. Instead, Zuko lifts a hand to Sokka’s jaw, bringing him back up so they’re sharing the same breath. He crushes their lips together, hopefully punching all that he can’t say into the sharp bite of teeth and tongue._

_They kiss for minutes or hours. Zuko loses track of time. He doesn’t know how long it’s been when Sokka leans back, just barely enough to disconnect their lips. “Bedroom?” he whispers._

_Zuko stares at Sokka, chest heaving. Sokka’s bedroom sounds heavenly. “Yeah,” he whispers back._

_The grin that Sokka gives him is absolutely blinding. “Perfect. Let’s go.”_

* * *

Sokka tugs him off the counter and into his chest. He pulls him close and Zuko’s lips are _right there_ , wet and glistening and he can’t help the small moan that escapes his mouth. Sokka slams their lips together as he backs them out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom.

Zuko stumbles a bit on the carpet in the living room and the air that rushes between them is chill. Sokka grabs his shoulders to steady him. His hands drag down Zuko’s arms, down to circle his wrists, and he turns to lead him into his bedroom.

The lights are off, but his curtainless windows let in the street lights that glint off the fallen snow. The soft orange glow lights up Zuko’s face and he can’t help but capture his lips with his own in a quick kiss.

Sokka’s not exactly sure what prompted this but he’s certainly not complaining. He’s never been so happy to be wrong about something. He knows he’s staring but he can’t stop this swooping feeling. The longer his gaze lingers on Zuko’s blushing face, his long black eyelashes, the fire burning in his dark eyes, the deeper he loses himself. Zuko’s tongue as he licks his lips in anticipation does something funny to him.

Suddenly, and without any explanation he feels this thing bloom inside of him, unfurling and bursting open the lid he had tightly closed all his feelings with. He reaches for Zuko’s waist and tugs him away from the door he’s been lingering beside hesitating. And he realizes he’s been staring for a while. For too long. Zuko looks unsure of himself now and Sokka wants to wipe that look off his face.

His fingers tug the bottom of his turtleneck up and he sighs as their skin makes contact. Sokka makes soothing circles over Zuko’s hips, brushes across the small of his back, dipping into the top of his jeans. Zuko feels like he’s on fire and Sokka wants that warmth. Wants to be consumed by Zuko’s heat.

“Is this okay?” Sokka asks as he slides the burgundy cloth up to his chest.

Zuko nods. His voice seems to be stuck in his throat, but he helps Sokka pull his head and arms free from the tight fitting turtleneck.

Before the shirt even hits the floor, Sokka’s pressing his mouth to his chest, kissing and licking and nibbling. He’s thrown back to that Halloween night. The glint of a medallion against Zuko’s pale skin and his past-self sends him a high-five through the space-time continuum.

He kisses and nips his way up Zuko’s chest. Sucks a nipple into his mouth and worries it carefully with his teeth. Zuko moans and Sokka’s eyes shoot open.

“Fuck,” Sokka breathes out. His cock strains against his pants, fully hard now. Zuko’s blush reaches down his chest and Sokka releases his nipple to capture Zuko’s lips again. Zuko kisses back hard, punishing, bruising kisses like he’s trying, desperately, to speak his desires through the kiss.

Sokka reaches for Zuko’s pants. Those tight black jeans that Zuko is wearing like a second skin. _Are these the same ones from Halloween_ , Sokka wonders idily. They don’t fall to the floor on their own and Sokka drops to his knees to peel them off him. Zuko’s cock is straining against his underwear, eye level with Sokka’s face. The heady scent of Zuko’s arousal is too much for Sokka and before he realizes it, he’s mouthing his cock through the thin material.

“God! Sokka…” Zuko trails off. His hands find their way into Sokka’s hair and his fingers tighten, tugging at the dark brown strands.

Sokka moans and sucks on the tip. The taste of Zuko’s pre-cum through his underwear dabs his lips and he needs the real thing. Needs it like a starving man needs food. Sokka’s fingers grip Zuko’s hips with a bruising force.

He looks up to gauge Zuko’s reactions and is utterly destroyed by the look of pure bliss on his face. Sokka starts tugging at the elastic waistband and Zuko’s eyes fly open. They’re blazing. Sokka’s pinned like a butterfly to a museum board. He’s never seen _that_ particular look on his face before and he’s floored by the raw passion. The vulnerability of such an open expression. No hint of shuddered emotions. Zuko looks as flayed open as Sokka feels.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sokka murmurs, sucking Zuko’s cock into his mouth. All the way down to the hilt. Zuko groans and declines to respond. His hands tightening in Sokka’s hair rips a deep moan from Sokka’s throat. The vibrations have Zuko swearing and panting and praying to god. Zuko’s hips snap forward but there’s nowhere else to go. Slowly, deliberately, Sokka draws back. The feeling of Zuko’s cock hitting the back of his throat was rough, but Sokka’s trying to show off and he’s pulling out all the stops.

With just the head in his mouth, he sucks hard and rhythmically, tongue swirling and dipping into the little slit. His tongue is coated in thick drops of sweet pre-cum and he swallows it all, taking the whole length of him into his throat again. Pulling back and taking him deep again, bobbing his head back and forth.

Zuko’s nails bite into his scalp when Sokka does a flat-tongued lick against the thick vein running under his cock. The pain grounds him and he can’t help the throaty moan he makes. He focuses on the burning in his thighs from their little race up the stairs earlier to clear his head. The tightness of his own cock straining against his jeans is unbearable. He’s tempted to touch himself, to relieve some of the pressure, but his mouth is delightfully full and the sharp bursts of pre-cum spreading across his tongue keep him distracted. Delightfully distracted.

When Zuko’s cock is sufficiently slicked, Sokka takes it in his hand and sucks one of Zuko’s balls into his mouth. He strokes his cock steadily and firmly, giving a little twist to the head before he slides back down the velvety skin to the base.

His mouth pulls off with a wet pop and he looks up at Zuko. Their eyes lock and Sokka doesn’t break their gaze while he sucks two of his fingers into his mouth Zuko moans at Sokka’s playful fellatio on his own hand. Sokka’s feeling devious as he makes a show of licking and sucking his fingers. Zuko’s cock twitches in his hand.

Sokka sucks it into his mouth again and presses his wet fingers against Zuko’s ass, drawing light circles around the opening. When Zuko’s eyes roll back into his head, he takes that as approval and presses one finger in gently, just to the top knuckle. The heat enveloping the tip of his finger is intense. The tight muscles ripple and pulse with Zuko’s racing heartbeat. Sokka presses in deeper, curling his fingers, searching for that lump of pleasure.

The startled yelp that escapes Zuko is enough to pull Sokka out of his own head. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“Wha- What was that? That you just did?”

“This?” Sokka says as he presses on his prostate again, “That’s your prostate. Have you never-”

“I have!” Zuko exclaims, “But I guess not that well . . .” he trails off. His blush blooms across his cheeks and down his throat.

Emboldened and reassured that he did not in fact hurt Zuko, Sokka continues with his indulgence. It doesn’t take long before Zuko is straight up mewling.

The responding “meow” from Momo on the other side of the bedroom door startles them both into laughter. Sokka’s not sure he’s heard Zuko laugh so openly and freely before and he decides that he could listen to it forever. But his fingers are now trapped in Zuko’s ass. The convulsions of his laughter have the muscles rippling in waves. He curls his fingers to press his prostate again and Zuko’s laugh gets strangled in his throat.

“Oh,” is all he says in a breathy whisper.

“Um,” Sokka starts awkwardly after a few more moments of playing him like an instrument, “I have lube and condoms if you- if you wanna take this further . . .” he trails off realizing he doesn’t even know if Zuko’s a top or a bottom.

“Normally, I’d say yes, but honestly I wasn’t expecting any of this to happen tonight. I didn’t exactly _prepare_ for all of that.” Zuko looks away toward Sokka’s bed wistfully, like he’s regretting his total obliviousness over the past few weeks. But his face lights up and Sokka’s curiosity is piqued.

“I have an idea, though. Get the lube.” Zuko steps out of the clothes pooled at his ankles as Sokka stands up. He looks down and realizes he’s still fully dressed.

Zuko notices too and together they make quick work of stripping Sokka. He notices Zuko’s full body scan and strikes a pose for him to admire. Zuko laughs gently and his hand brushes up Sokka’s thigh tattoo and he mumbles, “So that’s how far up it goes.”

Sokka smirks. “Hmm? So you’ve been wondering that this whole time,” he asks, but it sounds more like a statement of fact.

Instead of answering, Zuko presses himself against Sokka and captures his lips in a heated kiss.

“Lube?” Zuko asks again and Sokka has to shake his head to clear the cobwebs that formed while his brain left his body.

“Uh, yeah. In the drawer by the bed.”

Still dazed, Sokka watches Zuko fish out the bottle from the nightstand. Not one to miss a good opportunity, he lands a punishing slap to Zuko’s ass.

The yelp that comes out of Zuko is so loud Sokka thanks the heavens that Katara’s still out with Aang. The handprint is red and hot under his hand and he rubs it gently, soothing the irritated skin.

“Hmm, that was hot,” Sokka comments and notices that Zuko is frozen. _Fuck_ , he thinks. He’s about to apologize when he notices the shudder that rolls through Zuko. His head is thrown back and he’s panting and pressing his ass back into Sokka’s hand.

“Oh, you like that?”

Zuko just nods silently and when his eyes open again they pierce Sokka’s soul.

“Fuck. Zuko . . .” he trails off, and he lands another slap to his ass. Zuko only moans this time, and Sokka’s all over him. Sucking his neck and biting his shoulders. After a few more blows, Sokka can feel him shaking and shuddering and he pushes Zuko onto the bed. He grabs the lube Zuko had dropped in shock from the first spank.

“What did you have in mind?” he asks as he presses the lube into Zuko’s hand.

Instead of answering, he pops the top off and squeezes a glob into his hand. Zuko grabs his own cock and slicks it up.

“Oh, um, I didn’t exactly prepare for that either- Not that I mind! I’m a vers, you know . . .” Sokka trails off kicking himself for being equally as oblivious to Zuko’s attraction to him.

Zuko’s chuckle is dark and husky. “No, not that. Come here.” He squirts another dollop into his hand. “Here, straddle my legs.”

Sokka climbs on the bed and kneels over Zuko. His pale skin and splay of silky black hair against his deep blue pillows are stunning and Sokka won’t fight his urge to kiss the man silly.

But before their lips touch, Zuko’s slick hand is stroking Sokka’s cock. The centimeter between their lips is electrified and their panting breaths mixing between their faces is somehow more erotic than kissing.

Zuko’s other hand grips his hip hard and he pulls him down to sit on his thighs. Sokka sits back and watches while black painted nails work his cock over, hips flexing into Zuko’s hand. The dim light glints off Zuko’s rings and Sokka’s sure he’s never seen hands more lovely than Zuko’s.

“Wait- Here- Huu,” Zuko stutters and presses their cocks together. His fingers struggle to circle both cocks, thick and heavy in his hand. “Now, fuck me,” he breathes.

Sokka doesn’t need to be told twice. Watching those black nails got his cock impossibly harder and he has to stop himself from fucking Zuko into the bed. He braces his hands on either side of Zuko’s head and his hips snap forward. Zuko’s cock slips out of his hold and there’s a bit of awkward fumbling while they try to figure out the mechanics of fucking this way. Zuko sits up to get a better view but Sokka leans down to kiss him and their heads slam together.

“Ow! Fuck!”

“Oh god! I’m sorry!”

And then they’re both laughing, awkwardness gone, and their cocks slide together just so and the laughter is abruptly cut off into moans.

“I think I got it now,” Zuko says in that breathy whisper of his, “Fuck me, Sokka. I want to feel you come.”

“Fuck,” is all Sokka can say before his hips snap to attention. Zuko’s grip is tight and he manages to keep their cocks together through Sokka’s punishing thrusts.

It doesn’t take Sokka very long before a light show more blinding and brilliant than a hundred meteor showers goes off in his head and he’s granting Zuko’s wish. His cum spills over Zuko’s cock and drips onto his belly. It seems this was all Zuko needed to push him over the edge too and his cum is spurting out, mixing with Sokka’s.

Zuko’s eyes are closed and he’s panting hard. Sokka thinks he could fall in love. He could watch him like this forever. He scoots down Zuko’s legs and starts lapping their cum off his stomach. He’s got a towel in the night stand but much prefers this method of clean-up.

He only gets a few licks in before Zuko is hauling him back up his body and crushing them together, cum and lube sticking them to each other. The kiss is lazy and sedated and Sokka’s hips wiggle when Zuko grabs hold of his ass. Their softening cocks rub together and the stimulation is too much. Too intense. 

Sokka feels like he’s recovering from being struck by lightning. His toes are tingling and a fog has descended over his brain. Mere seconds from going under, Zuko rolls them over and starts to pull away.

“Noo,” Sokka mumbles.

Zuko chuckles and kisses Sokka’s nose. He brushes the sweaty knotted hair out of his eyes and kisses his forehead. “I’m just getting a towel to clean us up.”

“There’s one in the drawer.” His eyes are so heavy. He has no idea how Zuko has the energy to move right now. He hears the faucet run in the bathroom and shivers at the loss of Zuko’s heat but he’s not alone for long.

A hot towel is brushed over his forehead and wipes away the sweat from his face. He opens his eyes and finds Zuko’s face hovering over his, close enough to kiss, so he does.

 _I love you_ , he almost says, but he bites down on the words from escaping. _Love?!_ Where did that come from? He wasn’t even 100% sure Zuko liked him like that until like an hour ago. But the tenderness with which Zuko cleans Sokka is breathtaking. Did all of this really start over a package of Oreos? It’s not like Zuko didn’t do the same for him. He mentioned the Greek yogurt once and now Zuko always has it on hand in case he comes over. He didn’t see what the big deal was, but he also wasn’t complaining. The sigh that comes out of him is deep and satisfied.

“Let me do you before that crusts up on your stomach,” Sokka says, plucking the towel from Zuko’s hands. He wipes the drying cum off Zuko’s lithe body. Uses extra care to not arouse as he wipes the lube from his cock. It still twitches under his fingers at the stimulation and Zuko’s holding his breath. “Ok, all done,” he says and slings the towel toward the pile of laundry in the corner.

He grabs Zuko’s hips and pulls him down onto the bed. He kicks the duvet back and pulls it over them.

* * *

_Sokka is a cuddler._

_Zuko supposes he should have anticipated this, considering all that Zuko already knows about him. Sokka barely gives Zuko time to catch his breath before he’s dragging Zuko bodily across the mattress._

_Sokka throws a leg over both of Zuko’s, nuzzling into the side of his neck. Zuko finds his hands in Sokka’s hair, gently untangling the knots that his own fingers had put there. He smirks slightly as his fingers catch on a particularly nasty one and Sokka unconsciously rocks his hips into Zuko’s thigh._

_“That was fun,” Sokka says. He sounds sleepy._

_“You_ would _be the type of person to say_ that was fun _after all of that,” Zuko snorts. “What, do you want a high five?”_

_“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with a little bit of high-fiving,” Sokka says. He lifts a palm from where it’s been laying against Zuko’s chest and says, “Put ‘er there, partner.”_

_“Absolutely not,” Zuko says._

_“Aw, come on.”_

_“No.”_

_“I’m not going to put my hand down until you high five me. So you might as well do it.”_

_Zuko looks at Sokka’s hand, unwavering in the air. He wonders exactly how long Sokka would actually be able to keep that up, but he doesn’t doubt Sokka’s ability to try. With a withering sigh, Zuko reluctantly raises his hand to high five Sokka’s hand._

_Sokka slots their fingers together before Zuko can set his hand back down. Bringing their clasped hands to his mouth, Sokka presses a soft kiss to the back of Zuko’s knuckles._

_Warmth immediately blooms high on Zuko’s cheekbones at the tenderness of it all. He can feel it spread down his neck and hopes that Sokka won’t notice._

_Except of course he does, because it’s_ Sokka _._

_“You’re pretty when you blush,” Sokka says, and Zuko can hear the smirk in his voice. His index finger presses into the hollow of Zuko’s throat, where Zuko’s sure the blush has stretched down to. “Actually, scratch that. You’re pretty all the time.”_

_“And you talk some shit when you’re tired,” Zuko replies._

_Zuko hates the way his neck feels traitorously cold as Sokka shifts to look Zuko in the eye. “I’m not talking shit,” Sokka says, and the haze has cleared from his eyes. His voice is more serious than Zuko thinks he’s ever heard it. “You’re beautiful, Zuko. Every part of you.”_

_Zuko feels torn apart, raw and exposed under Sokka’s gaze. “Okay,” Zuko says, swallowing thickly. It doesn’t seem that Sokka’s going to take no for an answer._

_Sokka shifts further onto his stomach, one hand coming up to cradle the left side of Zuko’s face. He gives Zuko plenty of time to pull away or voice a protest, but Zuko finds that he doesn’t want to. He wants Sokka’s hands on him, and he wants his attention, in any way Sokka’s willing to give it._

_With nothing holding him back, Sokka swipes a thumb over Zuko’s scar. It doesn’t hurt - it hasn’t hurt for years - but Sokka treats the jagged line as if it still does, with painstaking care and affection. Zuko can’t remember if_ anyone _has touched his scar in such a way, and he closes his eyes against the onslaught of emotions that wash over him._

 _“You’re_ beautiful _, Zuko,” Sokka whispers, almost reverently. “One day, you’ll believe me.”_

 _“_ You’re _beautiful,” Zuko mumbles back. He blinks his eyes open to Sokka’s soft grin, and almost has to close them again because his heart_ hurts _from looking at him._

_Sokka shuffles forward, propping his chin on Zuko’s chest. “I have a question for you.”_

_“That doesn’t sound good,” Zuko says._

_“It’s nothing bad, promise,” Sokka replies. “And you don’t need to say yes if you don’t want to, or even answer right away. It’s just that - well, there’s sort of a time limit, and-”_

_“Sokka,” Zuko interrupts, cutting off Sokka’s rambling. “What is it?”_

_“I was-” Sokka stops, then sets his jaw, like he’s steeling himself for whatever he’s about to say. “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Iqaluit with me. Well, me and Katara and Aang, I guess. For the holidays. I- I’d really like it if you came.”_

_Sokka’s been focused on the sheets next to Zuko’s arm while he spoke, fingers fiddling with a loose thread in the material. But as he closes his mouth, he looks up at Zuko, brown eyes filled with trepidation and hope._

_“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, really. But I promise it’ll be super chill, and Iqaluit is really fun in the winter. There’s tons of activities with the elders, and - oh my god, the_ food _, Zuko the food is just_ incredible _\- and there’s like, four hours of sunlight a day, and-” Sokka looks back up at Zuko and promptly shuts his mouth once more. “Sorry. I’m just excited to go back, I haven’t been since summer. But seriously, you don’t need to-”_

_Zuko makes a split second decision, solely based on the bright light in Sokka’s eyes, or maybe the nervousness that still lingers in them. “I’ll go.”_

_“-come if you don’t want to, and-” Sokka meets Zuko’s steady gaze with wide eyes. “Wait, what?”_

_“I’ll go,” Zuko repeats._

_For a moment, Sokka is shocked still. But then, slowly, a grin starts to stretch across his face, until it’s bright enough to rival the sun._

_“Okay,” Sokka says, unable to fight back his smile. Zuko doesn’t want him to._

_“Okay,” he echoes, then leans down to catch Sokka’s mouth with his own. Sokka smiles into it, and Zuko can’t think of any other kiss that’s been better than this one, right here, right now._

* * *

He trails kisses over Sokka’s chin, down his neck. Nips and nibbles at his collar bones. His hair tickles Sokka’s ribs and suddenly he’s giggling and convulsing under him.

“Stop, stop!” Sokka squeals.

But Zuko just holds his arms down and shakes his hair over Sokka’s chest, tickling the dark skin with feather light touches. Sokka’s downright wheezing by the time Zuko decides to stop. He sits up and uses Sokka’s hair tie on his wrist to pull back his hair into a messy top knot. Sokka’s breath audibly hitches and the laughter dies in his throat.

“You’ll really come home with me?” he asks.

“Yes,” Zuko assures him and he’s kissing Sokka’s chest. He never expected this to happen. He honestly thought Sokka was just a touchy-feely kind of friend. He nips Sokka’s hip bones and glances up.

The burning intensity in Sokka’s face is enough to light Zuko on fire. His mouth kisses down the length of Sokka’s cock and he watches, fascinated, as Sokka’s eyes close and his breath gets caught in his chest. Kissing Sokka had first left the taste of mint chocolate and then their cum in his mouth but this pure, undiluted muskiness that is ALL Sokka is a heady mixture.

Sokka’s tugging at his arm, trying to pull Zuko up towards him. But Zuko thinks about how Sokka scrapped the snow off his car just because he said he was cold. How he bought a package of Oreos just for him. How he took time out of his life to teach him physics, even going as far as pretending to be his boyfriend so he didn’t get into trouble with his family, and he wants to treat Sokka. To _thank_ him. He wants to treasure his body. Worship him with his mouth. So he moves out of his reach, laying down on his belly between Sokka’s open legs.

“Come on! Get up here. Please,” Sokka begs.

Zuko loves the way he whines when he says _‘please’_. “No. I want to do this for you. You deserve it.”

“But I wanna touch you too. You deserve it too, you know!”

“Nope.”

Zuko sucks the head of Sokka’s cock into his mouth and his rebuttal is cut off.

“Fine! I hope you know I don’t enjoy being a pillow princess-”

Zuko hums and Sokka’s rant is cut short, replaced by a moan. Zuko is delighted by how responsive Sokka is. Every lick, every suck, pulls new noises out of him. His blowjob gets sloppier and sloppier and Sokka’s practically crawling up the wall. He might not have known about his prostate, but when it comes to blowjobs he knows exactly what he’s doing to Sokka.

“Fuck! Zuko- Fucking hell-” he chokes on the words.

Sensing he’s close, Zuko pulls off with a loud, obscene slurp and throws Sokka’s legs up, exposing his ass to the cool air. Zuko licks a stripe up his ass and under his balls. His tongue presses deep into Sokka’s asshole. It quivers and clenches around his tongue and Sokka _squeals_. He grabs his knees and rolls back, giving Zuko more access, and his newly freed hands clutch at Sokka’s cock and balls.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Zuko says before diving back in.

Sokka just nods mutely, lost in a daze. Zuko’s glad Sokka likes this. Definitely surprised he’s managed to render him speechless. He’s got a tight grip around the base of Sokka’s genitals and he pushes his thumb in beside his tongue, searching for that spot that Sokka found so easily inside of him. It only takes a few moments before the whining Sokka’s been making gets strangled and he outright _howls_ when Zuko brushes against the firm gland with his thumb.

Now that he’s found it, he’s relentless. Sucking, licking and stroking for all he’s worth. Every ounce of bottled up lust and emotions spill forth and spread like a wildfire through Zuko’s body. Pleasuring Sokka like this was something he thought only existed in his wildest dreams. Yet, here he is. Awake, alive, and when Sokka practically screams his name, he knows this time is coming to an end.

With fast reflexes Zuko lets go of Sokka’s cock and pulls his thumb out of his ass. Sokka’s mutinous look is cut off when Zuko swallows his cock to the hilt and puts his middle finger back in his ass. He works the muscles in the back of his throat and brushes Sokka’s prostate and he’s coming, spilling, pumping hot liquid down his throat. Sokka’s hands are fisted in his tied up hair and his legs wrap around the back of Zuko’s head, thrusting impossibly deeper into his throat. Zuko gags a bit, but doesn’t back off at all, swallowing convulsively. 

He’s breathing heavily through his nose as he feels Sokka’s cock start to soften. He’s careful to untangle himself from the mess of legs and pubic hair and saliva. Sokka pulls him up and kisses him sloppily, licking any remaining cum from the inside of his mouth. “Sure I can’t return the favor,” Sokka slurs sleepily.

Zuko chuckles, “No. I wanted to do that for you. You’re too tired, anyway.”

“No, ‘m-not,” he says back but Zuko’s unconvinced.

“Shh. Just go to sleep,” Zuko says as he tucks himself into the bed. His hand flutters across the sheets, and Sokka’s warm sleepy smile as he interlaced their fingers was blinding. Zuko scooted closer, feathered a kiss over Sokka’s knuckles and tucked himself into Sokka’s big spoon. Sokka’s arm circles his waist and soon his gentle snores are whispering across the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Zuko’s other hand circles Sokka’s wrist with his fingers, picturing his bracelet there. A light smile lights his face and he clutches their entwined fingers into his chest before he too drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow-za! When I read Chapter 10, my perverted smut-muse poked her head out of the chest she's been hiding in and climbed into my skull and would NOT leave until I was finished with this piece. I hope you all liked it. I did DAYS of research to make sure this flows with zukkababey's entire story (thus far).
> 
> I need to be honest, I am absolutely struggling to put into words how grateful I am to be so inspired by zukkababey's story. I mean, wow. I just- I can't even really recall how it happened. It overcame me and I just had to get it out there! And like, damn. Mad props, like. I read a LOT of fanfiction but I struggle with understanding how to write for established characters myself. And I admire writers who can come up with new concepts and still maintain the character’s voice and internal drives. I'm a writer by nature but making up entire stories with plot and angst and character development is very difficult for me. So something like this is right up my alley, short and smutty and a companion fic for an already amazing story. When I was reading this story, I pictured my own apartment and how many times I used to make out with my girlfriend on the kitchen counter and like this story just really brought back all those sexy memories. So anyway, this story reawoke many things in me and it flowed out of me like mother fucking glacial water. I hope you thirsty bitches are sated. ;)  
> No but seriously, I've only read this one story of yours, zukkababey, and I am excited to check your other works out! I really appreciate all the research and hard-ass work you put into making your story modern and not problematic by honoring and respecting cultures. I see it and I love it! I just love your writing so much and I hope to god someone, someday, feels this inspired by the art I create. I hope we can all live in a world where people are passionately inspired and inspire others to nurture their own passionate urges. Thank you. Seriously! So much love for you! Your encouragement and excitement brought this to life! <3
> 
> Another special thanks to haley625 for beta-ing for me! None of this would have been possible if I never saw your Tumblr post linking That Midnight Sky. I had already been hooked on the “fake dating” trope from breakable heaven and then you shared this?! You’re an amazing writer and I love all of your work. I am so honored to have your assistance in the creation of this!
> 
> On a deeply personal note, it wasn't until I finished writing this that I realized how much of myself I put into this story. I'm not gonna lie, I was supposed to get laid on Friday, but got bailed on and all my sexual frustrations (and everything I wanted to do to him) came out in this story. I suppose it all worked out for the best, but damn! I'm still butt-hurt about it, clearly, but I've moved into the acceptance phase. lol. 
> 
> To say this has been an absolute pleasure would be a great understatement. I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Love,  
> AdrianBlack
> 
> P.S. - I definitely had Ouran High School Host Club playing in the background while typing and editing all of this. XD
> 
> UPDATE!!! I have written ANOTHER fic based in the TMSverse. You can read it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321796rel=%22nofollow%22).
> 
> Or copy and paste this into your browser -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321796


End file.
